


The Orchestrated Turn of Fate

by Sairandhri



Series: Stories Squared [2]
Category: Hindu Mythology, Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: Gen, Mythology - Freeform, boon - Freeform, previous life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairandhri/pseuds/Sairandhri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Nalayani prayed for a boon she received, and how Draupadi came to wed five men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Orchestrated Turn of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr with graphic: [here](http://nirantar.tumblr.com/post/92426507822/).

_Some tell of a devoted wife, some of her abandonment, but hear today of a princess— endowed with her mother’s beauty, and stubborn as her father:_

A maiden in want of the perfect husband, Nalayani would take no suitor unless he fit her vision of a husband perfectly. When her parents failed to look for a satisfactory match, the girl took the task on herself. She set out to the forests, leaving a trail of saddened friends and worried parents behind.

She wasted away in penance: air her only food, boon her only reward. Although the austerities of her undertaking would put many-a-sadhus to shame, she was still a girl. And as all lively children are, she was easily excited upon the dawn of the realization of near success.

As the God stood before her, waiting for the fated to happen, she happily obliged.

"A husband, a husband! I want a husband, my God, give me a husband, a husband!"

A chuckle rumbled from the ash-caked lips. “My child, have patience. What is this husband you so ardently desire?”

"Have him be honest, and learned. Have him be strong, his arms encapsulating the strength of a thousand elephants. Have him be brave, and dexterous, and valiant, equipped with every knowledge of weaponry and battle. Have him be handsome, his visage surpassing Indra in beauty. And above all, my God, have him be wise and intelligent, and have him love me with endless passion," the daughter of Nala breathed, her eyes glazed with restless adoration, her smile a cut of expectations across her bony face.

The God’s eyes shone with a conspiracy that was woven long ago in indelible ink. Damayanti’s daughter played her part well, her soul a bundle of joy and gaiety in a body a frame of bones in a blanket of flesh.

"Hmm," he said, humoring the child in mock dilemma. "The nature of mortals does not permit the residence of all those virtues in one body, child," he said, looking at her from under twisted eyebrows.

"But— "

"However," he said, a small smile teasing the corner of his mouth, "You shall have your wish: I bless you with five husbands in your next reincarnation, with all your desired virtues collectively endued in them."

Nalayani’s jaw fell in horror. “You call this a boon? My God, would you mock my devotion so? You know that the society does not look favorably on maidens with many men in their beds!”

"Worry not, child. Your chastity shall remain intact. You will live a virgin, and die one too."

_And that was that. Nalayani was reborn as Draupadi from fire, Draupadi who was divided among the five Pandav brothers, Draupadi who kept the five united._

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave your thoughts and comments! :)
> 
> Find the author on [tumblr](http://nirantar.tumblr.com/).


End file.
